


Снежные волки

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), whiteriver



Category: SCP Foundation, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collage, Dream World, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteriver/pseuds/whiteriver
Summary: Собака вдруг залаяла и толкнула Рейнира под колени, заставляя упасть.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Снежные волки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682930) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют  
> Песня: [Настя Полева - Снежные волки](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-gQTVnxGsA)

жутким плачем расколется ночь

После беспокойного вечера с взрывом очередной библиотеки и поспешного бегства от разбуженных шумом «библиотекарей», Рейнир уснул, стоило только опустить голову на подушку, и открыл глаза уже в своей лодочке на краю света. На корме сидела рыжая собака, которая вскочила и радостно залаяла, увидев, что Рейнир очнулся. Луна здесь была такой же полной, как в реальности.

Кое-что в поведении троллей вечером удивило Рейнира — конечно, он знал про них не очень много, и все же они правда вели себя странно, но Сигрюн и Миккелю было не до него, а Туури ничего не смогла прояснить, так что он решил найти в мире снов Онни и расспросить его. Был еще вариант с Лалли, но тот в прошлый раз ясно дал понять, что не хочет видеть у своего пруда рыжего гостя.

Рейнир встал, выпрыгнул из лодки и в сопровождении собаки побежал к зыбкой туманной пелене, что отделяла его от остальных магов. По воде от его ног расходились круги, но вскоре волны сменились твердой землей, в тумане проступили деревья и кусты, и Рейнир ощутил, что Онни уже недалеко.

Собака вдруг залаяла и толкнула Рейнира под колени, заставляя упасть. Он дернулся, неловко обернулся, мельком заметив, как она рванулась вверх, будто пытаясь закрыть ему лицо, но не успела. Длины ее лап не хватило.

Рейнир напоролся взглядом на тлеющие алым угли чужих глаз, и тишина сна взорвалась искаженными жуткими голосами. Собака захлебнулась визгом.

все, никто мне не сможет помочь

Крупная сова скользнула к котанку и нахмурилась. Рыжий исландец сказал, что на них движется целая стая троллей, но во тьме не чувствовалось никакой угрозы, словно они находились в центре расчищенных земель. Жаль, что тяжелые плотные тучи закрыли полную луну, плохо видно… Ему показалось, или собака исландца в прошлый раз была меньше и с рыжими пятнами, а не целиком белая?

В тени с другой стороны котанка что-то светилось.

Онни сложил крылья и нырнул вниз, готовый ударить огнем в любой момент, но резко распахнул их в попытке затормозить, когда разглядел, что именно происходит.

Там, скрестив ноги, сидел исландец и обеими руками заталкивал в неестественно широко раскрытый рот остатки тролля — наружу свисали руки и ноги, похожие на человеческие, но явно искаженные Сыпью. Кругом лежала целая свора собак… Онни присмотрелся — нет, теперь это совершенно точно были волки. Светящиеся белые волки.

Исландец продолжал есть, опустив голову, но Онни ощутил на себе взгляд. Много взглядов. Волки смотрели на него, как один. Их глаза слабо мерцали красным, напоминая угли почти погасшего костра.

«ПРИСоЕДинИСЬ К нАм»  
«УбЕй Нас»  
«зАПадНя СРабоТаЛа»  
«тЕбе ПонРаВиТсЯ оХоТитьсЯ с НамИ»  
«Ты наШ»  
«помОГИ НАМ»  
«Я ЗНАю ТеБя, ФиНСКиЙ маГ»  
«ТЫ ВЫгЛЯДишЬ ВКуснЫМ»

Онни мгновенно развернулся и метнулся прочь, но волки бросились следом, ступая по воздуху, как по земле. Их голоса пели об охоте.

застынет под окнами бешеный вой

Юхани прислушался, рассматривая в бинокль подступы к базе, но зрение, слух и магическое чутье говорили, что троллей рядом нет, можно спокойно дежурить дальше.

Ступеньки сторожевой вышки заскрипели. Он взглянул на лестницу и в ярком свете полной луны разглядел знакомое лицо старшего Хотакайнена, который вернулся из своего отпуска по семейным обстоятельствам на неделю раньше, чем должен был. Порыв холодного ветра бросил в лицо Юхани горсть снежной крупки, и он на секунду зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза — рядом с сослуживцем стоял крупный белый пес. Нет, волк. Но Юхани точно знал, что на базе нет собак и тем более волков.

— Эй, Хотакайнен, чт… — Их взгляды встретились.

Сквозь расширившуюся брешь в Кеуруу тихо проскользнула остальная стая.

это снежные волки пришли за мной

### Коллаж (неголосуемый бонус):

[ ](https://imgur.com/hnGkejd.png)


End file.
